


Sign On The Dotted Line

by SamsuZee



Category: Ever After High, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira & Ryuji, Akira not Ren, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ann and Ryuji are supposed to get married, Ann’s a princess, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Legacy Day, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Minor Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Ryuji’s a prince, Sad Sakamoto Ryuji, Snow White - Freeform, Snow White is his mom, akiryu, ever after high storyline, i don’t know how to tag, m/m - Freeform, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform, royals and rebels don’t like each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsuZee/pseuds/SamsuZee
Summary: As much as Ryuji didn’t want to marry Ann, he still loved her. Very much so, just, not in the way he was supposed to. She’d been his best friend for the better part of sixteen years, yet as hard as he tried to force himself to, he could never get over the reoccurring feeling that maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Something that quickly became a fact when the curly haired raven walked into his life.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. I - You control your destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe so I was just reminded that Ever After High was a show and god I couldn't help myself.  
> So here it is, the thing none of you have been waiting for: an Ever After High based, Persona 5 fic. 
> 
> Basically if you don't know the story of E.A.H there's two groups 'Royals' and 'Rebels', who are the children of the heroes and the villains of fairytales.  
> And it's a rule that both groups have to agree to follow in their parents foots steps and complete their stories. If they don't, then they are supposed to disappear along with anything intertwined with their stories. 
> 
> And,,, yeah,,,  
> Um,,, enjoy :).

Ryuji understood that he was supposed to be grateful. He had a wonderful life after all, he lived in a castle, had attendants waiting on him hand and foot, and he never wanted for anything. Despite this, he still resented it all. He hated being stuck inside the walls at all times, save for when he went to school, and even then he couldn't just walk to school like a normal kid would. No, he had to be escorted by guards everywhere he went, for he was royalty. 

It wasn't his fault he was the son of a queen, and Snow White of all people on top of that. Still, as much as he knew he would one day be granted a "happily ever after" much like his mother had, he wanted nothing to do with his pre-written future. 

Ryuji wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be. He knew that if he didn't co-operate with his own story, it could mean his own death, and quite possibly the demise for those surrounding him as well. Nevertheless, he was still torn, which was selfish, but he was well aware of that fact already. Really though, he was at fault here? Who truly wants to live life by a book written years before you were born? Surprisingly, the answer had been every other royal he knew. Save for one, who openly agreed on Ryuji's distaste for his legacy. 

Ann Takamaki, who ironically was tied into the prince's fate herself. After all, she was the Daughter of Prince Florian, yes, that prince Florian. The one who saved Ryuji's own mother decades ago. 

He cringed at the thought, thankfully however, their parents never followed through with the wedding. As Snow and Florian mutually got cold feet, broke up, and eventually found other people while staying civil with each other. 

And no matter how much Ryuji hated the man his mother ended up marrying, it could not make him more happy that Ann was not actually related to him, as, should they follow their outlined tales, it would have made family reunions incredibly awkward. 

Even after being reminded of the legend for the entirety of his life, the very thought of it made Ryuji's face burn red hot with embarrassment. Of course of all people it would be him that would have to endure someone shoving a poisoned apple down his throat, then preceding to be woken up by the girl he considered his closest friend. Ew. The blond shuttered at the thought, and thank god for Ann who shared the same notion that this whole thing was incredibly screwed up. 

The carriage stopped with a jolt, snapping Ryuji back to reality as he grabbed his bag that had fallen to the floor. While stepping out of the vehicle he straightened his shirt, nodding to the coachman before turning towards the school. Ryuji stopped fighting his mother’s overprotective orders years ago, and yet he still felt so incredibly over the top for arriving everyday by horse drawn carriage despite the fact that ninety nine percent of the other royals all did the same. 

It just wasn't for him. He liked exploring, running, doing everything that he was raised to not do. After all, his entire job as a king in these parts would be to sit on his throne and look pretty.

Sure, his mother meant well and all, but was it really so bad to let Ryuji -at the very least- roam the garden of their castle without having at least two guards within arms reach at all times?

Hearing the horse beginning to trot behind him was Ryuji's cue to let his shoulders fall, untuck his shirt and run a hand though his hair, running the perfect shape the stylist had put it in earlier that morning as he climbed the stairs, and headed inside the school. 

As much as the school pushed the ideology that you 'must complete your family's legend at all costs' Ryuji wouldn't lie and say every part of the school sucked. They're were a couple things that made his days tolerable, but those things were few and far in between. Some examples included: Ann's locker being next to his own, their mutual friends (which were quite the close bunch despite their differing fairytales) and Akira, him being there definitely helped a lot. 

As the blond rounded the corner towards his locker he sent a lopsided smile towards the two waiting for him. Ann, who was probably only there to check her makeup in her own mirror, and Akira, who had the same routine of chatting with at least one of them before they got separated into their classes when the bell rang. Ryuji hadn't even gotten the chance to open his locker before Ann spoke, and while the prince couldn't see the girl's face due to the metal door in his way, he could tell from her tone of voice alone that she was distraught. 

"They moved it forward" she sighed, slamming her locker door shut while turning to face the other blond, who only looked at her quizzically before going back to opening his own, using his off hand to urge for her to continue.

"Ryuji, they moved Legacy day..." The prince froze, gaze quickly darting to Ann followed closely by jumping to Akira's. "...It's gonna be next Monday." Ann continued as Ryuji's heart dropped, and if asked the boy would find it near impossible to describe the feeling that sank into him. It was as if he had become completely numb, save for the warm hand that rested on his shoulder. 

Akira, bless his heart, stayed silent and still. Trying desperately to offer Ryuji the support he needed through the minimal touch, and no matter how much Ryuji wanted to reach out for more, he couldn't. 

The pair weren't stupid, they'd been sneaking around for quite a while now, knowing full well if they were caught there'd be hell to pay. It's not only that Akira was distinctly not the person Ryuji was told he'd have to marry, it was also the fact that Akira was the Huntsman's son. So, should Ryuji follow through with signing his life away for a future he didn't want, it would be his very own boyfriend tasked with trying to kill him. And if that's not just the universe slapping the blond across the face, he isn't sure what is. 

"Please tell me you're kiddin'." He mumbled, looking to the floor, mouth slightly agape in shock. Only to sigh as the princess across from him responded with a nearly silent 'no'. She reached her hand out, taking Ryuji's into her own, drawing his attention back to her at the same time as he squeezed her hand.

As much as Ryuji didn't want to marry Ann, he still loved her. Very much so, just, not in the way he was supposed to. She'd been his best friend for the better part of sixteen years, yet as hard as he tried to force himself to, he could never get over the reoccurring feeling that maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Something that quickly became a fact when the curly haired raven walked into his life. And sure, he felt guilty. That was until Ann herself admitted that she, in turn, didn't feel the supposed romantic attraction for the prince either, leaving her concerns for the future out in the open for all to see. 

And yet despite this she still continues to mock him that she'd be the one saving his ass. 

"Listen, 'yuji..." she started, pressing her lips into a fine line, clearly trying to pick out the words she was searching for. "Let me know, okay? Whatever you decide I'm one hundred percent on board." She quickly noticed as Ryuji opened his mouth to speak before she promptly raised her other hand, cutting him off. "I know it's a risk, but if you're willing to take it than so am I." She released his hand, raised her chin and turned. Putting back on the prim and proper facade as her heels clicked towards homeroom, leaving the pair of boys in her wake. 

The two didn't dare break the thick silence that fell upon them. Akira's eyes fell to the floor as Ryuji turned, grabbing the textbook he would need for second period. Neither knew how long they'd been standing there awkwardly, only for Ryuji to nearly jump out of his skin as the first bell of the day rang almost violently loud. 

Akira leaned in, as the crowds around the hallways departed, making sure to whisper lest anyone hear. "Can you meet me here at lunch? I... I think we should talk" 

And Ryuji, ever the sap for the boy, looked over his shoulder, nodded, and watched as the hunter smiled softly, before making his way to his assigned room.


	2. II - Love is putting someone else’s needs before yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I’ve gotten some good feedback so far which is really exciting and I’m super glad you guys seem to like it.
> 
> I hope to continue getting feedback so if you have any comments or even criticism I am all ears. Tysm!!

The blond didn't quite know why the minutes were turning into hours, maybe because he was was checking the time more frequently than he'd like to admit. Maybe because he was re-reading the same chapter of his textbook for the seventh time, trying desperately to get it into his head. Or maybe, just maybe because as soon as that bell rang he would be having one of the most difficult conversations of his life. 

By first period Ryuji was sure his talk with Akira would be a game plan on what to do for the ceremony, by second period he had doubts, and by third Ryuji was positive that the raven would be breaking up with him today. And yet no matter how many times Ann told him to stop being so dramatic and to focus on their class, he just couldn't stop overthinking. 

The cycle Ryuji fell into was driving him crazy, and he was sure that by the end of the hour he'd be having tea with that stupid white rabbit. Check the clock, read a sentence, try to breathe, panic, and start over. It was never ending. He watched impatiently until the hand ticked it's final way around, hitting the twelve and ringing the bell in time. 

The prince bolted up, ignoring whatever his teacher was trying to assign for homework, and rushed towards his locker once again, refusing to be late no matter how much he dreaded the conversation to come. 

Akira followed quickly after, giving Ryuji no more than a two minute period to collect his thoughts and try one final time to calm himself down. The blond perked up upon hearing the familiar sound of Akira's leather boots hitting the marble floors, scanning the stoic eyes of his boyfriend as he approached. Without a word the hunter nodded his head to the side, and Ryuji joined in tow when the raven began walking, knowing exactly where they'd be going to talk. 

They learned quickly that everyone in the school was listening at all times. Akira’s classes lived to judge whatever ‘the spoiled rich kids’ spent their seemingly endless supply of money on, and Ryuji’s half listened in to do nothing more than scoff and roll their eyes. Both acting as if their life had no meaning without blackmail. Apparently, Ryuji and Ann were the only two on their side of the school who had the ability to become friends with someone who wasn't royalty, and disliking their mixed group of friends quickly became the only thing that the school as a whole had in common. 

And so, to avoid prying eyes and eavesdroppers, the two boys found a comfortable little patch of grass surrounded by the winding forest just outside of the school, in which they would retreat to for reasons only they would ever know, varying from cute picnic lunches to heavy petting now and then to blow off steam. 

After ditching the trail and weaving through the trees for a few minutes -as well swatting away a fly that had been chasing Ryuji since entering- the two reached the small oval cut out.

The sun shone through the tall birch trees that encompassed them as the freshly sprouted dandelions began opening up, showing the bright yellow petals, almost mimicking the colour that the sunlight left on Ryuji's hair. The blond plopped down onto the grass, knowing full well that this would without a doubt leave a nasty green stain on his pants, but hey, it's not like he gave a shit anyway. 

Plucking a few pieces of grass from in front of him, the prince waited, eyes locked on Akira's pacing form, exhaling softly as he watched the raven's dark brows furrow inwards creating even more depth in his already present frown. 

And despite wanting Akira to start, Ryuji's mouth moved on it's own, nearly whispering as he spoke. “I dunno know what to do." And as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. The truth had come out and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had already admitted defeat, and should it be anyone but Akira with him right now he would have been scorned to no end and cast into shame by his peers. His poor kingdom. He doesn’t know how they’d survive if he got cast into the position of leading. “E-Everyone's counting on me to decide and I just-" he closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. "I don't know, I'm sorry." 

Ryuji was halfway to bringing his knees to his chest as an arm wrapped around his waist instead, the other arm bringing the top of his head under Akira's chin. In his frustrations he hadn't noticed the raven dropping to the ground without missing a beat as the prince curled in on himself. 

"C'mere" the hunter soothed, keeping one hand placed on the blond's lower back while the other ran gently through messy brown and blond strands at the base of his boyfriend's neck. It didn't take a second more for Ryuji to grab on weakly to Akira's shirt with both hands, failing as he tried in vain to repress a sob. 

They stayed there for god knows how long, Ryuji sniffling and Akira placing the occasional kiss to the blond's hairline. It wasn't until Ryuji had seemingly calmed down that the hunter even considered moving, shifting away no more than a foot to lean against the overturned log which was now a makeshift head rest. Reaching out with both arms for the prince to join, smiling when the blond complied, resting his head on the raven's chest. 

Both of Akira's arms returned to the initial positions, while one of Ryuji's drew light, unsymmetrical circles on the front of his partner’s shoulder. The relaxing motions giving the prince something to focus on, rather than letting his mind race further. 

"I'm sorry I can't be more help, ‘Yuji" Akira mumbled into the soft spikes tickling his nose. "It's a tough choice, I know, but you need to decide.” He paused, shifting slightly and practically sinking into the grass once he got comfortable, minus the bark poking at the base of his skull. “What do you want to do?"

Scrunching his face and burrowing in deeper into Akira's neck, Ryuji groaned at the question. "I told you, I dunno know what 'm gonna-“

"No." The raven cut him off, his voice taking on the tone of a disapproving parent. "I didn't ask what you're going to do. I asked what you wanted to do." eyebrows raising expectantly, waiting for an answer that the blond clearly didn’t have. 

Ryuji raised his head up slightly, eyes narrowing in thought as he processed the question. "...I wanna be with you.” he mumbled, almost incoherently as his ears and cheeks burned scarlet, dropping his face back into the crook of the hunter’s neck to hide his embarrassment once he had realized what he’d said. 

Ryuji knew he was screwed the second the raven began chuckling to himself at the sight. It was obvious there was no malice behind it, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be teased to no end for the next little while about the disturbingly cheesy line. 

Thankfully, Akira had dropped it fairly quickly, taking a more serious stance on the subject. For now that is, Ryuji would surely get a reminder of it later down the line, once tensions weren’t as high as they were. “I know it seems grim, but it’s a choice that has to be made, like it or not.” Sighing, Akira paused, much to Ryuji’s dismay as the blond had brought up countless times that the hunter’s way of talking was nice to listen to, and ironically, much more ‘princely’ than his own, which really wasn’t saying much. “But... I get it,” he continued “it’s difficult.” 

Laughing once, Ryuji shook his head. “You dunno the half of it.” Only ceasing movement once Akira had insisted further, head lifting up once again, eyes open and eyebrows raised with shock. “Wait, what?” He blinked, searching across the other male’s face for any sign of a joke. 

“‘Yuji, I wasn’t going to sign it. That is unless you absolutely wanted me to, but-“ he shrugged, unsure of what to add, using the awkward space of time to sit up and lean his back against the log rather than subjecting his neck to any more of the torture.

The blond didn’t move, mouth agape before scrambling up to his knees. “When we’re you gonna tell me this!?” He practically shouted, running his hands through his hair in distress. 

Grabbing both of the prince’s wrists, Akira lowered them carefully, keeping a light grip on the blond while he spoke, lest he combust. “I wasn’t going to tell you until after you made up your mind, I didn’t want to sway your decision.” His eyes fell to the ground, focusing on one half bloomed dandelion that they somehow hadn’t crushed despite all of their frantic movement. “If you don’t sign, than I’ll be right here next to you. And if you do, I’ll step back, and you and Ann can keep going forward with your legends. As long as you’re happy, I don’t care.” 

Without much effort the blond broke the grip, moving his hands up to Akira’s face. Cradling his cheeks almost shakily so, as his frustration quickly morphed into concern without missing a beat. “So you’re not signing? Like at all?” Akira shook his head, and unsurprisingly the prince caved in on himself more. “B-but what If you, y’know...” Ryuji could only help but mouth the word ‘disappear’ lest he experience round two of the water works by saying it out loud.

Face unmoving, Akira shrugged once again. “My whole life’s purpose is to try and kill you, Ryuji. I’d rather not sign and risk it, than put your life at stake. Plus, for all we know it could just be something they made up so we’ll listen.” Akira opted to put his hands around the blonds waist, pulling ever so slightly so he’d inch closer. “Look, whatever happens, happens, and I’ll be okay. Though, you have to make up your mind about your own future. Maybe not today, but soon, alright?”

A small, nearly invisible nod, before the prince who made it practically fell forward, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s neck, curling in. The only incentive to move coming from the school bell ringing in the distance signalling the ending of lunch. The pair looked towards the sound before Ryuji made the decision to ignore it, tucking his head back into the crook of Akira’s neck.


End file.
